


Sam, that's huge

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„See this, Gabriel? I'm gonna put this into your ass today,“ he says, announcing his plans for today and holds the toy up for Gabriel to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam, that's huge

**Author's Note:**

> Very little plot. Mostly porn.

Sam chuckles a bit, equal parts amused and dirty as a fuck. 

„See this, Gabriel? I'm gonna put this into your ass today,“ he says, announcing his plans for today and holds the toy up for Gabriel to see. 

„That's huge,“ Gabriel groans, props himself up do look at where was sitting between his spread legs. „You can't expect to get this into me.“ 

But Sam smiles wickedly, „You'll have to. My cock is certainly larger than this little thing. But no fear, I'll make sure you're properly stretched.“ 

Sam nudges Gabriel's thighs further apart, hooks one leg on his shoulder and Gabriel pants just from watching Sam manhandle him. The large hands start kneading his ass and Gabriel rocks into the touch. He's been naked for a while but Sam refused to get on with the act until now. 

„C'mon, Sam,“ Gabriel appealed to Sam, wriggling his ass. 

His entrance fluttered nervously when a finger brushes against it. At least it's already coated with lube, making it easier for Sam to wiggle a finger inside. 

„It's always so fucking easy to do this,“ Sam's voice drops lower, adding quickly another finger and spreading them apart until Gabriel escapes a small moan. „Besides you look gorgeous, already flushed and sweaty.“

Running one hand over the leg placed on his shoulder, Sam kisses skin and says, „Though I haven't even started yet.“ 

Gabriel shivers in anticipation and sighs in relief when he feels another finger couples with the other two. He wonders how it looks like from Sam's point of view, Gabriel all spread out before him with three fingers already in his ass. 

It never takes long for Sam to work him up. Usually this is the point where Sam would take is dick out and fuck. But while Sam is also naked, he has other plans today. Or so he was told. 

„Uh, uh,“ Gabriel manages between his shallow breath. „Can I … have something...?“

„You want something in your ass?“ Sam finishes for him with smirk, „Sure.“ 

Taking the toy into his hand, he slowly pushes Gabriel's cheeks apart with the other. The flesh around his lovers hole trembles as he presses the tip against the ring of muscles. Despite the wideness of the toy, Gabriel already tries to grab it and draw it deeper. 

„Oh...Sam,“ he groans, fisting the sheets since he doesn't know what to do with his hands. He's being opened, his rear stretching around the toy but the burn is still pleasant. Gabriel's hips jerk when the toy sinks further, seeming endless in its length. 

Sam chooses the moment to press his thumb against the toy, helping it along to bury it in Gabriel's tunnel. 

„Embed to the hilt,“ Sam announces with a tremor in his voice. 

He runs his fingers over Gabriel's throbbing length. If it's teasing or meant as a reward, Gabriel can't really tell. His breathing his harsh and fast now, all of his senses concentrate on the toy resting in his ass. Every shudder and and little shiver makes him clench around it, trying to tug the tip to his prostate. It's just millimeters now and Sam laughs at his futile attempt to get off. 

„Not so fast,“ he whispers, grabs the base of the toy and thrusts it hard into Gabriel. 

„Oh god, I-i … it's...,“ Gabriel gasps in response. His fingers are twitching and itch down towards his cock. Just as they brush against the tip, Sam slaps them away. 

„You won't come unless I permit it,“ Sam orders. When pinching Gabriel's nipples makes his lover arch of the bed, he smiles sweetly and adds, „And if you can't keep your hands away, I'll tie you down.“


End file.
